The present invention is directed to a method and a device for applying an insulating layer to a surface of an object.
In connection with oven cavities used in ranges or built-in ovens the oven, cavity has to be provided with a heat cavity insulation surrounding said cavity which prevents the heat energy supplied to the oven from unnecessarily leaking out to the environment and, at the same time, assures that surrounding range or oven parts not reach high temperatures at which there is a risk of fire or other damage.
Traditionally, a heat insulation of the kind referred to has the shape of mats and plates of glass-wool or mineral wool cut out and secured to the outer surfaces of the oven cavity by means of steel straps or the like or, at the rear side of the oven, by means of an adhesive. The most common insulating material is glass-wool which consists of glass fibres kept together by a phenol-based binder. In manufacturing ranges or ovens in the factory these mats or plates of glass-fibre have to be cut out and otherwise handled in a way creating glass fibre dust in large quantities. This dust creation disadvantage is made worse by the use of tools driven by compressed air In addition, the manual handling itself of the glass-wool mats and plates involves the risk of skin irritations, such as eczema, to develop. Another drawback is the creation of noxious gases emitted from the phenol containing binder of the heat insulation when the finished range or oven is used.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to make possible the application of an insulation of the kind referred to in such a way as to remedy the drawbacks indicated.